One Breath
by theDibo
Summary: A fluffy one-shot I wrote. Sollux manages to knock himself out while Karkat is visiting.


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and your best friend has just passed out. What the hell are you supposed to do?

You look over to the sleeping body of SOLLUX CAPTOR, your long-time pal and rival. He seems to be breathing, thank god. He invited you over to his hive to teach you what he called his "mad hacking thkillth". Not that you needed to be taught- you are one of the best computer programmers ever to see the light of day. Okay, you suck. Whatever. He offered.

His friend's respiteblock was covered in various cords leading between his Beehouse Mainframe- like seriously, you couldn't even take a fucking step anywhere without the feeling of cord underneath your shoes. The bipolar idiot had tripped over one and knocked himself out. It surprises you that this hasn't ever happened before, because seriously those things are just covering every fucking square inch of floor. You look around for his lusus, which of course is nowhere to be fucking found. This fucking shit happens all the time, that nook-sucking bulge of a lusus was always wandering off. You're just about to head out of the room when all of a sudden you hear something… or more, you stop hearing something.

Sollux stopped breathing. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi-

Now what!? You're not trained in CPR or any of that shit, and if he doesn't get help soon… You're genuinely worried for him. You rush over to him and kneel beside his head. You put your ears to his chest and you still can't hear anything. "_Okay, _here goes nothing," you think out loud, "I've just got to do it like in all the movies I've seen… Sollux you fucker…" You lean in and press your lips against his, and blow air into his lungs with all of your might. You break the contact with your friend and check on his lungs again, and they're still not moving. You pump his chest with your hands, careful not to stab him with your claws as you do so. You lean in once more and practically transplant your lungs into his, but for some reason you can't bring yourself to take your mouth from his. His soft lips, perfect face, tongue touching yours…

Wait a second. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

You rip your lips from his to find that you had pulled him up and together you were now sitting upright, full on kissing. He had the dumbest grin on his face as he slowly realised what was happening.  
"What?"  
"CAPTOR YOU MOTHER FUCKING SHIT YOU HAD ME WORRIED TO DEATH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT OH MY GOG-"  
"Oh my gog, KK, thut up!" You stop and realise that you were screaming louder than you ever had before. Sollux still has a slightly confused look as you suddenly stand up, blushing the darkest shade of red ever seen by another living creature. You just kissed Sollux fucking Captor! What the hell is wrong with you? This is just going to ruin your friendship and you might not ever see him again… and as much as it kills you to admit, you'd had a crush on him for some time. You weren't sure if he felt the same way…

Suddenly, the lanky troll stands up and brings you back to earth from your own thoughts. A moment passes in silence, then Sollux finally breaks it.  
"Umm… KK… wath that-"  
"JUST SHUT UP SOLLUX! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Wait!"  
You turn around to leave, still blushing madly, and head for the door. Before you can do anything though, you feel a hand on your shoulder. It spins you around and before you know it, your lips have crashed into his once more. Holy fucking shit, Sollux Captor was kissing _you._  
Your initial shock quickly dies down as well as anything you were feeling as you kiss him lovingly, your tongues fighting for dominance inside your mouth. After a minute or two, you pull away and stare into his miscoloured eyes. He pulls you into a tight hug, and emotions pour all over you. However soon you find yourself struggling out of his arms, because damn his grip is strong and you can't breathe! Sollux releases his grip and chuckles nervously, realising just how tightly he was holding you.  
"Tho, ah… doeth thith mean that we're red?"  
You frown at him and punch him in the arm.  
"OF CORUSE IT DOES. FUCKASS."  
You both chuckle and Sollux pulls you in once again, and you hope to god that he will never let go of you.


End file.
